Xug'kzai Tribe
"Without war there is no peace. May the Elemental forces empower us and our ancestors guide us to prosperity and balance." ~Khan Xugmar WargSpirit "Wisdom is the way to power." ~Khan Xugmar WargSpirit ''"YAWA!" '' ~Xug'kzai WarChant Introduction After Khan Xok retired from his position, his son Xugmar stepped up to lead the Xug'kzai tribe to victory in it's new era of warfare as the plates shifted around the planet. Tension between the Mithria Alliance and the Blood Pact intensifies as the Xug'kzai become a mighty and highly influential tribe from their humble beginnings. Origins The Xug'kzai have been around for hundreds of years since ancient Ugork times founded by primitive orc clans to protect each other and gather food in large quantities. This tribe was founded by three tribes called the "Three Beast Clans" who came together to start the tribe; the WargSpirit Clan of the Daguru Swamp, the BearSkull Clan of Merlug Island and the RamHorn Clan of the Nash'rokk Mountain. Appearance/Races Members of the tribe train often and fight often, so many of them are covered in scars and wounds. Some tend to have tattoos and many wear teal, red or black warpaint on their arms, face and torsos. The standard uniform is a pair of swampleather pants. Females wear a grey, fabric top. Many wear hoods, masks, feathered headdresses and bones or skulls. Orc Also known as the "Common Orcs", most of these beastly warriors live in the warmer areas of Worgaria (except Meri) and the occasional warband in the tundras. They are known for their green skin that varies from a pale green to a dark green, to sometimes a dark brown and their large, boar-like tusks. Wolven The origins of the Wolven people are a mystery. They were accepted into Xug'kzai society many years ago for their stalking skills, witch the brutish Orcs lacked. Wolvens range from black, grey, white, blonde to brown fur and are about the height of a human. Territories The Xug'kzai are a very territorial tribe, defending all land with brutal force. Xulug , Xulug is home to the highest Orc population on Worgaria. It is a thick swampland with a volcanic mountain on its north-west corner. ]] The northern-most territory of Worgaria, Xulug, is a swamp island that lies on the Equator of Xol. This is the ancient holy land of Shamanism, defended for eons by the orcs. Culture The Orcs seem to have a brutal and bloody culture, but when observed closer they are deeper and more passive than what is seen. In Xug'kzai society an Orc becomes an adult at the age of thirteen and is required to choose a path (See "Battle Classes" below). Once has has he goes through Grunt training for a year under a higher-ranking's wing until he is seen fit for battle. The Orc is then given a weapon of his choice and is sworn into the Thaz'mash Warband. The Orc fights until he dies an honorable death, is incapable of battle, retires or reaches the age of 100. Males and females are treated equally and are given high standards within the tribe, one must be able to fend for themselves in the battlefields or in the dangerous swamps of Xulug. Orcish marriage is a lot like human marriage, but no one is "head of the house". polygamist and homosexual relationships are very common in the Xug'kzai Tribe. Religion Religion is taken extremely seriously in the tribe and is a large part of Orcish society. A large majority of the Xug'kzai worship the traditional religion of Shamanism, yet some believe in the sister religion Druidism. Battle Classes Warrior Most warriors weld either a blade, axe or spear. These weapons are crafted from painted oak wood. Archer Archers weld longbows; simplistic bows made from Oak and arrows made from wood with stone tips. Shaman Shamans weld a war staff, healing herbs and a medicine stick. Overall Qualities *Brutal, Strong Warriors, Powerful Shamans and Amazing Archers *Unique, Rich Culture *Resistance to Extreme Temperature *Traditional Worgarian Tribe Quantities *Hostile to everyone Law *The Chieftain shall always be addressed Chieftain or Chief. No exceptions, to not do so is unhonorable. *Honor is a key word in Xug'kzai culture. Be a firm warrior and a respectable human being. *Loyality is key to promotions. *Use common sense at all times, if something doesn't feel appropriate to say/do then it probably isn't. *ROBLOX rules are always strictly enforced. *Flaming is not allowed when attending group events, this includes members and non-members. *The proper way to address your comrades is brother/sister. Adress superiors with sir/ma'am or their rank name. *Obey your superiors and their decisions at all times. If they seem irrational, PM the Chieftain afterwards. *Respect is mandatory and you will treat every tribesman as you would like to be treated, regardless of rank. *Maturity and grammar is required when in uniform/group events, there are no exceptions, this includes all faces such as "XD" ":D" "-.-" and so on. *Never leave an event without permission from a superior. A reason is required. *Never surrender, if you are outmatched you fight till the end, no matter what the outcome looks like. Ranks & Responsibilities All war ranks are obtained only by skill levels and honor. There is no way to obtain a rank without those two key things. Ranks will be taken away if you are inactive without a reason, are seen as unskillful or disrespect the clan in any way. *Peon/Slave - A slave of the tribe. *Xug'ai/Tribesman - A villager of the tribe. Does not fight. *Xug'hai/Veteran - Retired from warfare. Has much wisdom and battle experience, highly respected. *Goff/Scout - First rank of the Thaz'mash Warband. These are the not-so-experienced warriors of the tribe, they're relitively new and are being heavily trained to be official parts of the warband. *Grunt/Raider - These warriors have been trained in the basic arts of swordfighting and have some basic experience, and have been through a few battles. These members are the brutes that break into forts and rip things (and people) apart. Basicaly the pawns of Xug'kzai. *Foghar/FootSolider - More professional raiders, these FootSoliders are the standard rank of the Thaz'mash Warband. Not very many make it past this point. *Waragh/WarBeast - The primal warriors of Xug'kzai. They have mastered all basic skills of fighting and let it all out in a primal rage. *Porah/Brave - Their title explains all. These members are the most experienced non-HR members in the tribe, they have mastered all fourms of combat and have endured through many wars and battles. Dipping toes into leadership. *Xug'tol/Bandmaster - Leading the entire warband, the bandmaster oversees all tactics in battle and exicutes them. He is the primary trainer of the warband. *Zuki/Elder - A wiseman of the tribe, shares wisdom and helps with political decisions. *Zoka Mon/Medicine Man - Highest ranking Shaman in the tribe, these Medicine Men are the most influental and spiritual members within the tribe, aiding in all war decisions and political actions. *Khan'kai/Clan Chief - Leads one of the four Xug'kzai clans. *Wahh'Khan/WarChief - Primary tacticans of the tribe, highest war rank obtainable. Decides if war is nessessary or not and is highest ranking trainer. *Khan/Chieftain - The Chieftain is the overseer of the entire tribe, he manages ranks, forts, shedules and makes sure everyone is in line. He has much political, spiritual and war influence. Lore Birth of Ugork In the beginning of time, the balancing spirits became bored with the other planets and decided to create a new one in their own image, unlike the others who naturally occurred and care for this planet. The balancing spirits and elemental spirits worked together to create this planet using their powers in harmony. Eur'mag created the stone and dirt needed to forge the core of the planet, Rag'narous created the flame in the sky for the new planet to be warmed by at day and the lava to fill the planet's crust, Ala'kiir created the weather, clouds and storms that would keep the natural order within the planet, Ypolis created the seas that divided the land and gave nutrients to the plants below. The spirits observed the fresh planet and were pleased by their works. The balancing spirits decided to put some sort of life on the planet to keep it interesting. The original races of Xulug are created specifically for the hot environment around them. These include Orcs, Goblins and Ogres. All the other races came here through portals or were summoned by necromancers in the future. During this time all continents were stuck together as one super continent called Orkingar. Much volcanic activity occurred around this time as the Ugorki plates quickly moved around. Prehistoric Ugork (14,000 B.G.T. - 10,000 B.G.T.) The Awakening This story begins in the earliest time of Ugork, when the Goblins were an ignorant race, Orcs were stupid and weak, the Ogres lived in caves and Man had not touched foot on Ugork. This was truly a time of ignorance and bliss, these creatures roamed like animals, migrating and roaming freely and without care and followed their instincts as such. War Tiki was bored of this continuous cycle, so he decided to do something the war spirits have never done before - he gave them fear of death. The races of Ugork were now paranoid and fearful, they now wanted to learn why they will die and what happens after and began to make the best of their short, pointless lives. Some made homes in comforting places and religions to give them a feeling of meaning, yet some lived freely, treading the land claiming it for their own. Age of Enlightenment (10,000 B.G.T. - 355 D.G.T.) During this time, most of the foolish races worshiped the flame in the sky who lit up the world and the glow in the sky who guided them at night and told the seasons. Many "prophets", as they called themselves, rose from the small villages and guided the small, independent groups who worked together to gather food, water and build homes for their people. The more intelligent creatures believed in the early concepts of Shamanism or Druidism. Age of the Orks (Present) Four orcish clans co-existed on the lands of Xulug. These clans were the BearSkull, StagMist, RamHorn and WargSpirit clans. They worked together to gather food, trade furs and cloths and fight off intruders. Roleplaying *Create a roleplay, make a personality for him/her and a good outfit that relates to their lore/family history. Make a tribal looking avatar and save it as an outfit. *Make an Orcish name using this website: http://fantasynamegenerators.com/orc_names.php#.VnD1AL9-7Yg *Read our lore (above), have a basic knowledge of our history. *Know basic Orkish. *Act like an Orc; hardy, bloodthirsty, loyal, tribal and brutal. Some Tribesmen can have a more peaceful personality, if that is what you desire. *Speak like an Orc; use a mix of a Australian and a cockney/Scottish accent More Information Learn more about our tribe, where we live and our ways of life on these pages. Swamp Orc Dark Orc (Our Races) Xulug (Our Homeland) Orkish (Language of the tribe) Shamanism (Most Common Religion) Trivia *The tribe makes little contact with the other races. *The Xug'kzai is the longest surviving tribe on Ugork. It has been around for two hundred years to the present. *The name "Xug'kzai" means "SwampTotem" in Orkish. Xug = Swamp, Kzai = Totem. *The tribe was founded when the Great Tribe collapsed and the Orcs gathered once again. *Xug'kzai Orcs keep clothes to a minimum due to Xulug's extreme humidity and heat that can reach 130 degrees Fahrenheit. . Category:A to Z Category:Orc Category:Faction Category:Xulug Category:Worgaria Category:Xug'kzai Tribe Category:Shamanism Category:Blood Pact